Matchmaking by the knights
by Ellana Jung
Summary: Or more precisely why the knights shouldn't try matchmaking, why Morgana is clever and Gwen and Merlin are troublemakers. And Uther loves being a king. Give it a try :) Canon AU.


**In this story you have :**

- a clever Morgana

- a poor Lancelot who is ignored and Gwaine has bad ideas

- Merlin and Gwen are troublemakers

- Arthur is stupid

- Uther is funny

It's written a dialogue form, so it's not really that long. **Review if you like it.**

* * *

_**Matchmaking by the knights **_

"What should we do about it ?"

"Why are we in a storage room ?"

"Is that a huge spider web ?"

"Where ?"

A supposed manly knight screamed.

"Knights, please, focus on our objectif !"

"But sire, why are we in a storage room to speak about Leon ?"

"Because, you idiots, it's supposed to stay a secret."

"I'm sure he noticed it. Leon is clever."

"We do that for him, knights. So focus."

"But what do you want sire ?"

"We have to find him a wife."

"But why that ?"

"Stop asking questions Gwaine … I wasn't finished."

"Yes princess."

"Gwaine."

"Please, both of you stop."

"Right. So we have to find him a wife. His father's health is declining and Leon has to find someone to continue the family's legacy."

"But Leon can find himself someone. I mean he is good looking, rich and a knight."

"I agree with him sire. We shouldn't intervene."

" Lancelot, you're supposed to be on my side."

"I am sire but I agree with Elyan."

"So who do you think is a good match for Leon ?"

"Lady Jemma ?"

" No … she is vapid and sleeps around."

" Lady Morgana ?"

" Are you kidding ? My sister would eat him."

" Lady Mary."

"Too stupid. Really I wonder if her and Merlin are not related."

A door opened and the knights saw Merlin. They all jumped.

"What are you doing here ? It's a storage room."

"We … we were training. "

" Training ? It's a storage room used for all broken things. Like the chair you're sitting on."

" Let's go men. The fields must have been cleaned now. And Merlin go muck my stables."

"Aye aye _sire_."

Merlin threw the broken chair he had and left, still looking behind.

Once Percival has closed the door they resumed their previous conversation.

"We have to be more discreet. And meet somewhere not so suspicious."

"I propose the tavern."

"No Gwaine, you can't hold your tongue when you're drunk."

"We can alternate places. We all have spacious rooms, we can use them."

"I knew I could count on you Lancelot."

"And we have to use a code."

"That's a great idea Percival."

"Operation L."

"No."

"Operation Let's find a wife to Leon without him noticing it."

Silence.

"No … Too bad I liked the name."

"Operation Hunt ?"

"Hunt ?"

"We are hunting a wife for Leon. And hunt is a word we often use so it won't be suspicious."

"When you want Gwaine you can have good ideas."

"So when do we meet next time ?"

" After diner in Lancelot's rooms."

"Okay. What do we do now ?"

"Training men."

A collective groan could be heard.

~.~ ~.~

_In an empty corridor_

"I swear Gwen."

"But why would the knights hide in a storage room under the pretext of training ?"

" That's a good question."

"Who was there ?"

"Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Caradoc."

"And Leon ? Where was he ?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe they are preparing a party for Leon. I heard it was soon his birthday."

"Maybe. You're so intelligent Gwen."

"Thank you Merlin. Do you have something to do or can you walk with me into the forest ? I would like to pick some flowers and herbs."

"I finished my chores for today. We can go now."

"Excellent, let me take a basket and we can go."

~.~ ~.~

Meanwhile Leon was wondering where the other knights were. After one hour he shruggered and went back to his rooms. He would look for the others after a deserved nap.

~.~ ~.~

_In Lancelot's room after the diner_

"Operation Hunt starts this week."

"So what do we do sire ?"

"We have to spy on the ladies at the court. Make a list of pro and cons for each one then push the choosen one in Leon's arms."

"And what if he already has a woman ?"

"I would have known this."

" Why don't we use our servants to spy on the ladies ? The servants gossip a lot but they know many things."

"Which servants ?"

"Merlin and Gwen ?"

"Not them. Absolutely not !"

" Because they would tell Morgana and if Morgana knows, God knows what could happen."

" Why not ask Leon his type of woman ?"

"How do we do that ?"

"Interrogate him until he gives up."

"Get him drunk ?"

"Tomorrow let's go at the tavern. You won't drink but Leon will. Understood ?"

"It's unfair."

"Life is unfair Gwaine."

~.~ ~.~

_The next day after the training_

"Knights, let's go to the tavern tonight."

Cheers erupted.

"Let's meet after diner at the Apfel Tavern."

Nods from every knight. Some of them looked at each other and grinned.

Arthur made a sign to Leon who walked to him.

"Yes sire, you want something from me ?"

"Let's walk together."

Arthur made a sign for Merlin to clean the training field. With Leon, they went into the shadows of the castle.

"So … how is your father ?"

"Better."

"So will you go back to your land ?"

"Not yet."

"Good."

Silence.

"Siiiiiiiiire !"

They turned to see Merlin running to them.

"What now Merlin ? I'm occupied."

"The king wants to see you. And I have to take off your armor. Hi Leon."

"Let's do it now. And speak properly to the knights, dammit."

"If you want Arthur."

"I hate you."

"I know. See you later Leon."

Arthur and Merlin left still bickering and leaving Leon bemused.

A woman voice left him to his contemplation.

"Good morning sir Leon."

He turned and greeted the lady. He smiled.

~.~ ~.~

After the meeting with the king in Gwaine's chambers

"So I spoke with Merlin."

"Oh God. What did he say ?"

"That Lady Jemma was kind of busy with a man in the stables and a minor noble."

"Eww ..."

" What else ?"

"That Lady Mary is not that prude we thought. She's having a steamy affair with her lady-in-waiting."

"I want to see that."

"Not me. What did Merlin say ?"

"That Lady Elaine is to be wed soon."

"Why that ? She is kind of the woman who could get along with Leon."

"Rumor has it that she is excepting and that she is going to be married to Jean."

"Jean as Jean the only knight afraid of hunting ?"

"This one."

"Didn't know he had this in him."

"And Morgana ?"

"Never. She is too dangerous for anyone Lancelot."

"But sire ..."

"No."

"Who's left ?"

"Lady Marianne ?"

"And ?"

"Mithian."

"The princess ?"

"Yeah … I mean Leon is one of the most trusted knight in Camelot and when Arthur will be king, Leon will have a better position. Besides their lands are next to each other."

"Why not."

"So let's met each other in two days."

~.~ ~.~

_Meanwhile Merlin, Gwen and Morgana in Gaius quarters_

"It's very strange … I mean Gwaine and Percival asked me things about the ladies in the court."

"But why would they do that ? It's not like one of them wish to marry."

"True, if they wanted sex from a lady they would use a maid. Sorry Gwen but it's true."

"It's okay … But why would they want to know things about the ladies ?"

"Maybe they are looking for a wife."

"Gwaine and Percival ? Ridiculous. Everyone knows they are womenizer."

"True that."

"Lancelot ? No he already has Gwen."

"He'd better."

"Arthur ? No … Uther would have his head if he weds someone under his station."

" Caradoc ?"

"Caradoc is engaged already. To Lady Esther. A nice lady."

"Leon and Elyan are the only ones left."

"Elyan … I would know about it."

"How so ?"

"He is my brother and not really discreet when it concerns feelings. He is fond of the baker, Sarah. But he is too shy."

"That's cute."

"So that lefts Leon."

"Leon doesn't participate to the meetings ? Right Merlin ?"

"I don't think so Morgana."

"Why isn't he participating ? He is one of the most trustee men of Arthur."

"Maybe it's for him."

"Gwen you're a genius."

"But why would they look for a woman for Leon ? Granted he has to wed soon because of his family. He can do well on his own, proof is that he is courting Morgana."

"But they don't know that."

"Merlin, Gwen … What do you think about having a bit of fun ?"

~.~ ~.~

_Two days later in Arthur's rooms_

"I think we are caught."

"Why ? We are being stealthy."

"No offense sire but looking back while walking is suspicious."

"And going into the shadows and staying there for long is not helping. You got caught by Gwen and Merlin."

"And I think Leon has noticed that something is going on behind him."

"And why that Caradoc ?"

"He kept looking at us during the training. And I heard some rumors."

"What rumors ?"

"I think it was Merlin talking to Gwen. He said that he saw Leon courting a lady."

"Holy god ! Why didn't he say it before ?"

"Because you never asked him sire ?"

"Don't do smartass remarks Gwaine."

"But it's true."

Arthur pointedly ignored him.

"So what else did he say ?"

"That the lady was someone known."

"Of course all the ladies are known. What else ?"

"And that she was pretty ?"

"There's many who are pretty."

"Should I ask him sire ?"

"No … He will ask questions. Better to watch out Leon and Merlin and Gwen."

~.~ ~.~

In the same time with Leon, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin

"So did they heard you ?"

"Yes. I swear Gwaine's and Elyan's faces were awesome."

"So what do we do now ? They're going to watch out for Leon and Merlin and I."

"Leon have you already pack your things ?"

"Yes. I will leave in two days and stay there for one week. I hope my father is better."

"He is Leon. Trust me."

Leon and Morgana looked at each other lovingly.

"Sorry to interrupt this nice moment but what do we do ?"

"You and Gwen. Nothing. Gossip with the other servants. Make sure to be seen by the knights."

~.~ ~.~

_The next day in Caradoc's chamber_

"He is leaving for one week. What do we do know ?"

"Now nothing. Let's hope at his return, we can start the second phase of Operation Hunt."

"Okay and about Merlin and Gwen."

"Just watch them from afar. Maybe they will spill some secrets.

~.~ ~.~

_Meanwhile in Uther's counsil room_

"Sir Leon what are you doing here ? And you Morgana ?"

"It's an official matter sire."

"Let's hear it."

"I wish to court you ward properly. I'm asking you the permission sire."

Silence.

"Is the Lady Morgana agreeing ?"

"I am sire."

"Then I accept your request."

"Thank you sire."

Leon and Morgana bowed down.

"Sire we have another request. I think you can also find it enjoyable."

"What is this ?"

"Well the prince and the knights have a plan to get me a wife. But they don't know that I'm courting Lady Morgana."

"Let me guess … Another stupid plan of my son ?"

"He has me followed and the knights were seen interrogating their servants about the ladies. Some rumors say that they are looking for partners."

"But they're not. What do you wish me to do ?"

"We wish you to not speak about us. And let us have our fun."

"And see my son and the knights surprised ? Count me on it. When are you leaving sir Leon ?"

"Tomorrow. I have affairs to settle."

"Good. Greet your father for me and wish him a good recovery."

"Thank you sire."

~.~ ~.~

_One week later at Leon's return_

"So now that he is back we can start the funny part of our mission."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Don't be Merlin."

"So what do we do now ?"

"Uther agrees to let us play with Arthur and the knights."

"Are you sure it's the king ?"

"Very sure."

"So what's the plan ?"

"You two will spread rumors about Leon wanting a wife. The ladies will make a move and the knights will watch him."

"Poor Leon."

"Not really because they won't look in our way. In one week, there's a tournament. Leon has to win. Merlin can you give something to Arthur to make him feel a little uneasy ?"

"I can."

"Good. Gwen we have to prepare my outfit for the feast. The official annoucement will be made."

"Okay."

~.~ ~.~

_The very next day at a break in the training session_

"So Leon … I heard you're looking for a wife."

"I am. My father pushes me to have children."

"So are you interested in someone ?"

"Someone with whom I will share respect and love. Funny and pretty."

"But that could be everyone."

"I know but it means I have the choice."

"Do you want help ?"

"Hmmm I'd rather not. Besides with the tournament tomorrow I can't think about it yet."

"That's true. But after that ?"

"Why not ?"

"You can always count on me Leon."

"I know Lancelot."

~.~ ~.~

_In Gaius' quarters_

"So is the potion ready ?"

"Don't worry Gwen. It is. I made without Gaius noticing it."

"Good. How do we give it to them ?"

"Hmmm the feast tomorrow. I will give it to Arthur and the others while you give it to the guests."

"How much ?"

"The whole flask must be used tomorrow. For the others days … only two drops into their cups. Understood ?"

"Yes."

~.~ ~.~

_The feast closing the tournament_

Uther was looking at everyone else, smirking slightly. He caught on the plan that his ward, her betrothed and the servants made. It was genius and no one had guessed it. Maybe he should warn Leon of Morgana's cunning plans.

Arthur had lost by a small margin. He was now sulking openly and no amount on cheering from Marvin was working. He looked like a puppy.

Morgana was gloating openly and Leon was receiving shyly the congratulations of everyone. Many ladies were flirting with him but Morgana looked at them smirking.

It was now the moment to put an end to the farce.

He stood up and everyone stopped talking. Uther loved being a king. He went to the throne and made a small eye contact with Morgana and Leon. They understood. As usual, Morgana and Arthur went to his side.

"Dear people of Camelot and dear guests, I hope that the feast pleased you."

Roar of applause. Uther really loved being the king.

" I have now a annoucement to make. Sir Leon come forward."

Everyone started to whisper. Arthur looked at him strangely.

" Sir Leon Bors, knight of Camelot, son of Harald Bors one of the most trustee ally of Camelot, you are now officially recognized as the sole representant of the Mercantor region and thus you will soon take the place at the counsil."

Everyone cheered.

" Sir Leon Bors have you something else to add ?"

" I wish sire to court your ward, the Lady Morgana."

Everyone gasped.

"Has the Lady agreed ?"

"I have."

Everyone looked at her. She was smirking.

" Has your family agreed ?"

"They have sire."

"Has the guardian of the Lady Morgana agreed ?"

"He has sire."

"Then your courtship begins. May this courtship will end favorably."

With a sign of his head, everyone applauded.

~.~ ~.~

_The same night at the tavern_

"We were played."

"That's your fault Gwaine."

"Why is it always my fault ?"

"I told you so."

" They played us. I'm so sure."

"Please someone make him stop talking."

"Who wants the honor of hitting him."

"If … if you hit me, I'll throw you in the stocks."

"Gwaine, it's your honor."

" Thank you sir Lancelot."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The next day, Arthur woke up with a huge headache. He didn't remember who hit him but still threw Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Caradoc in the stocks. They ganged up on him in the training next day.

Leon and Morgana are now enjoying a courtship in the open air. Morgana enjoyed torturing Arthur

Uther still smiles while thinking at the annoucement of the official courtship. He wondered if he should ask Morgana more devious plan to shock Arthur and the knights. And he wondered what date would be perfect for the wedding.

Merlin and Gwen are still them. And they still whisper rumors just to make the knights cranky.

And Gaius still wonders who used his cauldron and his herbal plants.


End file.
